One last night
by Kassandra21
Summary: An alternate ending for the Vampire Knight manga. Zero and Yuuki both turn into humans. One-shot.


**One last night**

"Kaname!" Yuuki's voice echoed. She ran to him, tried to stop him.. But it was too late... Kaname had already thrown his heart into the furnace... Zero was there. He had come after her, as he would always do. He had failed. He hadn't managed to convince Kaname to abort his plan on becoming the next parent. He clenched his fists as he heard them exchange their last words... Watching her like that... Sad, desperate... Yes, of course he understood Kaname's resolve... He knew better than anyone that a life full of torment had to end... It had to end with the memories of the purest and most beautiful moments in mind... That's how he himslef would choose to end his life...

Yuuki ran to the raging battlefield as Kaname was becoming weaker and weaker... Zero wanted to go after her, but Kaname stopped him.

"Wait! Please. Before the others get here.. I want to speak with you." he said in a low voice. Zero stopped on his tracks.

"You... You whom I have been so unfair to... You whom I've been so cruel to.. You, whom I've wronged so terribly and unforgivably..." Kaname started saying, but Zero interrupted him.

"Stop it now Kaname Kuran! Talking about such things will get you nowhere.. Not now... You failed me once more..." he said averting his eyes from him. "You made her sad again!" Now he turned and looked at Kaname with those fierce eyes of his. The eyes that resembled those of an angry child...

"Please Zero... Allow me to speak my last words to you... It's my remorse..". Zero remained silent, as a sign that he could have his final words.

"You.. No matter how much pain I caused you.. You still tried to talk me out of this. You were going to give up on her again... How can one person be so noble?" Kaname's eyes were sad but they also showed admiration. That man, Zero Kiryu, was the mightiest of all the creatures he had ever encountered. He had lived for thousands of years. Centuries of generations had passed in front of his eyes.. Purebloods, Nobles, Elders, great humans, heroes... But none of them surpassed this man... This broken boy... This person who's existence had suffered so much... And still, he was so completely strong.. So unconditionally noble and right...

Zero looked down. "It's not for you Kuran... It's for her... Everything has been for her... She's the source of everything.. She was the one who kept my pathetic soul from rotting into nothing.. Into darkness... For her, I would endure hell... Again and again..."

Kaname looked at him soflty. He extended his arm... "Please come closer Zero".

Zero reluctantly moved toward him. Those were his last moments after all. Kaname grabbed his hand and pulled him even closer.

"I have a favor to ask of you... If you grant me this wish Zero, I will die happy and cleansed of the sins I've commited upon you...I know I don't deserve to ask such a thing of you, but... It's something I'm doing for Yuuki also.. It's the dream she never got to finish... A dream I so stupidly and abruptly ended before it had time to begin..."

Zero looked at him puzzled... "What on earth do you mean Kaname?"

"I know that you will refuse my request at first. But you are a very intelligent man Zero. In the end you'll see this is for the best" Kaname said, lifting himself to a sitting position.

"As you can see, my strength and vitality have not abandoned me yet, even though my heart doesn't beat in my chest anymore"

"I can see that"

"Well, there's a reason for that. It's because I've devoured so many purebloods... Their strength is keeping my body vital for much longer than it would be otherwise"

"Does that mean you can survive this?"

"Of course not. Eventually, I will fade away. It's inevitable. However..." he paused.

"However, this gives me the opportunity to do something with this pathetic life of mine... Something meaningful... Something to atone"

He turned and looked at Zero straight in the eyes. "Let me turn you into a human Zero... You've been a weapon much too long now..."

Zero jolted from his position and away from Kaname's grip.

"What the hell are you saying you idiot?" he protested. "If you can do that then why don't you do it for her?"

"I've already arranged for Isaya-san to do that. Plus, I couldn't turn a pureblood without my heart... But you Zero.. You're.." he looked away. What he was about to say brought before all the hideousness of his actions... "You're a turned vampire... A lower class. If you devour all my remaining blood, then you will be turned Zero... If you suck my blood dry until I seize to exist... To the last drop"

"SHUT UP!" Zero screamed and took out his bloody rose which was fading away. "If I could kill you right now I would!"

"Zero..." Kaname's eyes were now foggy, almost teary.. "I know you want this... This is... This is a way for her to be happy in this world... The only way.. With you. I know it now. My actions have caused so many terrible situations, but I did one thing right... I brought you and her together."

Zero lowered his gun and his eyes. "That wasn't even part of your plan"

"I know. Still...I will leave this world knowing that she will get to live in it with you...Please Zero.. Don't deny this last wish of mine... Let me at least have this one purely good thing on my back... For her..."

Right at that moment, Aidou and Akatsuki arrived. "Kaname-sama!" they shouted in one voice and ran to him. Zero looked down at the battlefield, Yuuki was, surrounded, and Artemis was falling to pieces. "This is your atoment Kuran!" he said and threw the remaining of his bloody rose in the furneace. After some seconds. the gun emerged in one piece. The moment he touched it, it almost became one with him, as it always was. He felt its power greater than ever. Huge thorny branches extended from his body thicker and denser than before.

"I'm coming Yuuki" he whispered and jumped to the battlefield. He landed right next to her just when she was about to be attacked by all those hungry vultures.

"Zero.." she mumbled and looked at him with her beautiful, innocent eyes.

"Get out of here!" he yelled and before she could do anything he lifted her with his branches carrying her away from the battlefield...

...

As they were heading to the Academy, Zero and the Chairman in one car and Yuuki and Kaname in another, Zero couldn't get Kaname's proposal off his mind... He wanted to.. He really did try not to think of it... But all that came to mind, was that night.. The night of the masquerade... When their souls had connected... So honestly... No obstacles... And then the next day... When Yuuki had told him of her fantasy... Of what would happen if they were both humans...

He panted and put his head in his palm. He couldn't allow himself to think like that... Yuuki was a pureblood and he was a hunter... Natural and eternal enemies... But what if they could be otherwise...

"Zero-kun are you ok?" the Chairman asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just tired"

"Well you'll rest now.. We're here." they had reached the Cross Academy. Aidou and Akatsuki took Kaname out of the car. He wasn't exactly able to stand. Yuuki got out of the car too. She looked at Zero with those sad eyes of hers. Then they all headed to the Moon dorm. That's where he wished to be taken. Zero and the Chairman headed to the house... The house Zero and Yuuki had grown up together..

That look in Yuuki's eyes... Could Kaname have told her.. What he had asked of him? Could she know? Zero wasn't even thinking of saying yes to Kaname's request... But somewhere in the back of his mind, he was thinking about other things.. About the years he had spent with Yuuki in that house as a child. Her warm smile, her soft touch... If he could have ever have them for real... In a world and a life where they wouldn't be enemies... Where he could eventually have some peace... Where he could make her happy...If he ever actually could...

...

Zero was sitting by the chairman's office alone. His wounds had started to heal. The ones on his body at least... Suddenly the door behind him opened.

"Zero" even before he heard her voice he knew it was her. Her scent was unique to him...

"Kaname wants to see you... He asked for you" she said softly without approaching him.

Zero got up from his chair abruptly and looked at her. Her eyes were still wet from the tears and they looked so sorrowful. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Has he told you what he wants to see me for?"

"Yes" she answered looking down. "He told me and I... I agree with him"

Zero's eyes widened... Bur Yuuki had more to say.

"You deserve this... If anyone deserves some peace it's you Zero " now she went closer to him if only a little. She looked at him with those sweet eyes of hers ready to start crying again...

"I really want you to do it Zero..."

"I can't Yuuki. I'm a hunter. I'm a weapon... The association.. The vampires, the enemy..." he paused. He was calling vampires the enemy still.. Vampires like himself...Vampires like her...

"It's ok Zero... You took the burden of this world on your shoulders for much too long now... What Kaname did... It's so unacceptable. I wish I could turn back time and rid you of all this pain Zero... I wish I was never born.. Then maybe you could have had a normal life... You could have had a family.."

"Shut up Yuuki! You... You gave meaning to my life... Your existence is the only thing that maked my life worthy..." he clenched his fists and looked at her with his beautiful liquid eyes almost pleading

"If I do it... Then you have to do it too..." he said. "Not to be with me... I wouldn't ask for such a thing... I know your heart is his.. I am just satisfied with you being happy and free.. Finally... I am only willing to lose the burden if you do it too" he finally said almost tears forming in his eyes.

Yuuki smiled a sad smile... "Kaname knew this would happen... He's so devious. He used us against each other... He wants to do this for both of us and... He knows that you wouldn't do this if I didn't... And..." she paused and then looked at him softly. That soft look that soothed his soul from all suffering... "He knew I wouldn't be able to resist you... Yes... I'll do it too.. Not only because it is his last wish... But beacuse I yearn... I want some peace... And I want to give you peace Zero... You don't know how much I want to give you peace... This is the one thing that my heart was always decided upon, despite all my insecurity and uncertainy... That I want to stop your pain.. I want to ease your agony..."

Zero placed his hand over her cheek. Then he softly touched his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

"I want to smell you like this one more time" he whispered.

She closed her eyes as her skin shivered at his touch and his whispering voice. "Actually..." she said removing the collar of her shirt and exposing her neck. "Kaname said it would help... And... I want you to drink my blood... One last time.."

Zero widened his eyes but then no further protests, he cupped her neck with one hand and sank his fangs deep in her warm skin for one last time... The taste of her blood was the one most pleasurable thing in this twisted state he was... It was really sick for him to think that, but he knew, deep down that he was a bit disappointed that he would never taste her like that again.. That he woud lose the source of his existence... Yuuki placed her hand over his on her neck softly.. After a few minutes, he stopped... He didn't want to hurt her. He pulled his head back and looked at her with his bloor red eyes, her blood dripping from his fangs...

"I'm going now..." he said caressing her cheek as he left her. Isaya-san was waiting right outside...

"I'll be waiting for you..." she whispered.

...

Zero went into the Moon Dorm with mixed feelings. He still wasn't sure about that decision... He still could be a hunter of course... But the strongest weapon of the association would become useless... However, when he thought of her pleading eyes every doubt faded... He was not pulling back from this...

He entered Kaname's room. The king was lying on his bed, looking exhausted but still magnificent.

"I see you drank from her...Good. Her blood is strong and pure still... I kind of feel jealous that I wasn't the last one to taste her precious blood before she became a human for ever... But then again.. I didn't deserve that honor... Sinful as I am..." he looked away.. "But you do. And you deserve the years that will come with her... Only you..."

"Kaname... I have to say something before... Before we do this..." Zero said with his silver bangs covering his face. Kaname looked at him puzzled.

"I forgive you" Zero said still looking down. Kaname was shocked. If he still had his heart it would seize to beat...

"I forgive you for everything Kaname... Because everything you did.. Brought me to her... It sounds awful... I sound awful... My family is gone... I am a vampire, a killer... A shuttered soul.. But still... I can't hate you to my core for causing all that to me... Because in the end, they led me to the most treasured existence... The meaning... I would have missed her if I had lived a happy life... So I really don't know how to express this feeling, which is guilty...Just know that I forgive your sins... The ones you've bestowed upon me..."

Kaname could not believe what he was witnessing... "Thank you..." he closed his eyes and a small tear flowed over his cheek.. "I'm ready to go now..."

Zero moved closer to the bed. Before he sunk his fangs on Kaname's skin he looked at him. Aidou was in the room as well. His eyes were full of tears.

"Farewell my friend" Kaname said and closed his eyes. Zero bit his neck and sucked him dry of all his blood... It felt really strange... At first his blood was really tasty, and sweet, almost as sweet as Yuuki's. But gradually, the more he drank, the least pleasing the sensation was. In the end it was almost disgusting for him. As he sucked the last drop he felt a very intense pain on his chest and fell on the floor next to the bed, clenching his shirt from the pain.

The king was lying on the bed...dead. Aidou with tears in his eyes, executed his beloved friend's last instructions. He lifted Zero from the ground and put his arm around his neck. Then he carried him all the way to his room, in the morning class dorms.

"You should rest. He said you'll be feeling fine tomorrow. The transformation will be completed in a few hours" he said plainly and left the room.

"Yuuki..." Zero whispered in his daze. "I want to see Yuuki...". Somewhere in another room of the building,Yuuki wished for the same thing.

...

The next morning, the warm sun woke Zero up, and for the first time in ages, it was actually pleasant. He was not disturbed by the light... It was the first sign.. The first sign of his human nature.. And then there was another one... His stomach actually growled... He was hungry.. But not for blood... That horrible thirst that tortured him.. That made him hate himsef.. It was gone...

The Chairman opened the door and saw him smiling, indulging the morning sun with his eyes closed.

"I see you're feeling better Zero-kun. I'm so glad! Come on I have prepared breakfast for you..." he said with that silly cheerful grin of his

"I'm actually pretty hungry.." he said getting out of the bed. "But chairman..."

"Don't worry, she's ok. She's still resting because her recovery might take a little longer than yours, but she'll be fine. Isaya-san said she'll be up by the afternoon"

Zero wanted to see her as soon as possible... Make sure she was ok... But he would wait.. He had waited so long... To see that smile on her face again... He didn't have any expectations... Even like that, with Kaname gone... It was enough for him that she would feel that wonderful warmth of the morning sun on her skin...

The hours passed. Zero wandered around the academy with Chairman, talking about the association, and his training which would have to be repeated, as living like a vampire all those years had probably ridden him of his sense of danger... And as a human he pretty much needed that, especially if he was to protect Yuuki... But where was she?

"Chairman... It's almst evening... Where is Yuuki?"

"Don't worry Zero. She's ok. She's up. I just suggested that she rests some more for today. She went through a lot and she's not as tough as you. She's just spending some time with Yori-chan in her room. You know girls' stuff" the Chairman aswered with a goofy smile.

Zero half-smiled. He would wait... He just wanted to see her so much... His anticipation was growing... It was as if he would see her after years... He longed to see her even more than when they had been separated and her thought tortured him day and night...

...

Zero went to his room right after dinner. He wasn't exactly tired, but he prefered to sleep, so that the time would pass and the next day would come.. The day he would finally get to see her. He was determined. He was going to see her tomorrow no matter what...

He fell on the bed shirtless and just as his eyes were about to close, he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

The door half-opened and by the dim light of the corridor he saw her shadow... It was Yuuki...

"Zero? Are you sleeping?" she asked in a low voice.

Zero jolted in sitting position as she came closer.

"No". His heartbeat became very fast and irregular as he saw her approaching in her nightgown. His window was half-open and the evening breeze swayed her hair and dress slightly and the moonlight reflected on her porcelain skin. She looked like an angel... An unreal creature...

"Yuuki..." he whispered "What are you doing here?" he asked almost mesmerized.

"I came to see you... I couldn't stay away from you any longer... This day seemed to me like a lifetime..." she smiled softly as she sat on the bed next to him.

He caressed her hair as he always did and asked her "Are you feeling ok Yuuki?" his wonderful purple eyes were full of concern and affection.

She closed her eyes, enjoying his loving touch... "Yes... I am feeling... really nice actually... I feel relieved..." then she opened her eyes and took his hand in hers..

"And you Zero?... Are you feeling better? Are you feeling... lighter?" her eyes were pleading for a positive answer.. She so longed to hear from his lips that he didn't hurt no more... That he didn't suffer... That he had peace...

"I'm feeling... strange... Different... I'm feeling... Free...". he said finally.

Yuuki sighed in relief. "Thank god...".

Zero felt his hearbeat rising even more. He looked at her straight in the eyes. "Why did you come here at this time Yuuki?"

Yuuki looked at him straight in the eyes as well...

"Because I couldn't wait... I coulnd't wait to have this night with you Zero... The night when we could be together... Without the masks... Without the guilt, the doubt..."

"Yuuki.." his voice was almost trembling... "I couldn't ask.."

"You don't have to ask... I willingly give you my all Zero..."

She moved closer to him and put her hand over his heart.

"Remember when I asked myself what would the human 17 year old Yuuki do?". He nodded.

"This is what she would do..." she said moving her hand on his head and caressing his silver hair. "It's the same thing the vampire Yuuki longed to do..."

She moved her hand from his hair to his face softly putting her thumb over his lips... Zero extended his palm and brushed it over her face, soflty lining all her features with his fingers... Soflty and gently...

"How I long to touch you… How I crave to taste your lips… How I desire to feel your caress… Just hearing your breath drives me crazy... My body yearns to feel you... I want you so much..." she whispered as she took his trembling hand and placed it on her chest.

"Feel how my heart is beating for you... I am a new woman now... I am rid of all my sins like a newborn child... And so are you..."

She placed her arms around his neck and moved her face really close to his... Both their breathings were irregular and heavy

"Hold me tight... Make me yours... And be mine... This night..." she said looking straight in his eyes.

"My heart, my soul... Everything I am... Is yours Yuuki... It's always been..." he whispered softly and with a relieved sigh he wrapped his arms around her and sunk his lips on hers... He pulled her gently on the bed and as the silver moonlight reflected on their skin and the night breeze caressed them pleasantly and softly, their bodies became one, much as their souls...

...

The next morning, Yuuki woke up early. She was still excited from the previous night... She looked at Zero, sleeping blissfully, naked next to her. She had never felt so genuinely happy in her life... She brushed her lips over his silver bangs and caressed his closed eyes with them.

"Hmmmm..." he murmured. He wasn't awake yet. She got up from bed and put on her nightgown.. She couldn't let the chairman find them like that... But then again how could she leave him like that? She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from his desk and wrote...

_"I'm sneaking out to avoid father getting a heart-attack... I'll see you at breakfast. I love you. Yuuki"_

He smiled as he read her words. He brushed his fingers over the writing of her name... "I love you too..." he whispered. Suddenly, he heard a loud noice coming from the garden of the academy... Accompanied by.. a scream... He put on his pants as fast as he could and ran outside.. He froze...

Right next to the fountain, there was a Level-E vampire, feasting on a young girl. "GET AWAY FROM HER BEAST!" he rushed and grabbed the vampire off the girl, dropped him a few meters further, took the bloody rose out of his pocket and shot him dead. Then he turned to the girl... It was...

"YUUKI! No!" He run and kneeled next to her. She was panting... She was pale as snow and she could barely breathe.

"Yuuki! I have to call the Chairman! We have to get you to a doctor!" he shouted and prepared to get up, but her weak hand stopped him.

"N... No... Please...Zero... It's... It's too late... Just... Stay.. with m.. with me.." she trembled and her voice was faint.

"No Yuuki don't say that! I am not going to let you die... Not like this! Not now..," his eyes were full of tears. He lifted her and put her frail, almost drained body on his lap...

She extended her hand and soflty wiped his tears that were flowing uncontrollably, warm on his cheeks..

"Don't cry my love... Please... Don't cry..." she said softly...

"I want you... I want you to know... That.. last night... Was the only night I lived... It was enough... I bet... I bet there are people who.. Who've never felt in a lifetime... What I felt last night with you..."

"Yuuki stop talking like that! I can't... I WON'T let you die... WHY? Why now?" he was desperate.. This was it... The one most precious existence... The only reason for him to live... She was going... She was leaving... He couldn't protect her... He couldn't do anything for her... She was fading away, slowly... In his hands.. And he was useless... Unable to do anything...

"Zero..." she said still caressing his cheek "Remember when Ichiru-kun told you to fulfill your goal?"

Zero nodded.

"Well, if your goal was to make me happy... Then you've fulfilled it..." she gasped and then coughed.

"Yuuki! I have to get someone!"

"My sweet, precious person... My friend, my protector, my lover, my soul... I'm so sorry for leaving you so early.. I'm so sorry that I'll cause you more pain.." a tear droppped on the ground next to her... "The last thing I want is to make you suffer again...I guess I'm completely worthless"

"Shut up idiot..." he wiped her tears and leaned over her to kiss her lips. "You're existence is greater to me than anything..."

"I'm sorry I made you cry Zero" she gasped again.. "I want you to know... You've made me feel the only pure and unstained happiness.. You're the only one who did... Thank you... My love...".

"Yuuki..." Zero whispered... He just stayed there... With her dead body in his arms... Just looking at her... How beautiful she was... With the morning sun caressing her skin...


End file.
